The specific objectives are: 1) to further our understanding of lymphocyte membrane structure and function; 2) to explore more deeply the nature of the binding between ligand and receptors; 3) to perform biochemical analyses on newly isolated patched and capped membrane structures induced by specific ligands; 4) to obtain information on the regulatory processes involved in the biosynthesis and mobility of cell and viral-coded membrane proteins. During the course of this project, we plan to examine more carefully the nature of receptor binding in order to understand the precise interactions between external stimuli-like molecules and plasma membrane components. In addition, a newly developed immuno-lactoperoxidase iodination technique will be used to further analyze the biochemical composition of those membrane proteins closely involved in "co-patching" and "co-capping" events induced by specific ligands, particularly during immunological related responses. Biochemical studies on isolated membrane patches and caps triggered by external ligands should provide an excellent opportunity to understand the transmembrane interactions between membrane receptors and contractile proteins. Immunocytochemical techniques on frozen ultra-thin sections will be used for the study at ultrastructural level of the biosynthetic processes of viral-coded glycoproteins in transformed lymphocyte cell lines.